Junior Asparagus
Junior Asparagus is the tritagonist of the VeggieTales series. He is friends with Bob and Larry and act in most of the episodes. He is an active and playful kid and is always trying to do what's right. He usually replaces Larry if he is absent in the show. He appears as the main character in most of the episodes. Junior is best friends with Laura Carrot, but sometimes they disagree with eachother. Junior's Parents and his friends Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber, encourage him to do what's right and how to be patient. He is known for wearing a lot of hats, but mostly he wears a yellow and red hat in a tilted direction. He is also known for liking a guy named Biygas. Appearance Junior is a green asparagus who wears a yellow hat in a tilted direction. His nose is small and dark green. His eyelid color is light green, like his skin. Like Archibald Asparagus wearing a monocule and a red bowtie, he smiles to the side of his mouth. Junior Asparagus His hat is colored yellow and red. Acting *Himself in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Himself in "God Wants Me To Forgive Them?!?" *Boy with the Pot, Himself and Space Junior in "Are You My Neighbor?" *Shack, Baby Meshach and Himself in "Rack, Shack And Benny" *Dave in "Dave And The Giant Pickle" *Holy Land Winter Junior Asparagus in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Shack in "The New and Improved Bunny Song on Very Silly Songs" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space" *Israelite and Himself in "Josh And The Big Wall" *Himself and Space Junior and Junior with the Pot in "Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories" *The Little Boy in "Madame Blueberry" *Penguin Owner in "The Yodeling Veterinarin Of The Alps on "The End Of Silliness" *Himself in "Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed" *Thomas in "King George And The Ducky" *Himself and Lyle in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Himself in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *Edmund Gilbert in "The Star Of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" *Boyz Da Sink Junior and Benjamin in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" *Edmund Gilbert and Bedtime in "An Easter Carol" *Boy with the Pot in "The Story Of Fibber-O-Loo on "A Snoodle's Tale" *Hadrian in "Sumo of the Opera" *King Junior in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Himself in "Bully Trouble on "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Toto Baggypants in "Lord Of The Beans" *Himself and Pilgrim in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *Oprhan in "The Story Of George Muller on "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *Boyz Da Sink in "A Mess Down in Egypt on "Moe And The Big Exit" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Darby in "The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's" *Themselves in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Winter Junior in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Pistachio in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Pajamas Junior in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Joshua in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Himself and Aaron in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "God Loves You Very Much" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Lenny Laboe and Boyz Da Sink in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Urchin Boy in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Winter Junior, Himself and Ricochet in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" *Himself in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *John, and Little Boy in "Feeding the Multitude" on "Lettuce Love One Another" *Himself in "Wrapped My Yourself on "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Oliver and Cowboy in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Himself in "Celery Night Fever" *Himself in "VeggieTales in the House" *Shepard and Himself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *King Junior and Himself in "King of the Quest" Voices Actors *Lisa Vischer *Tress MacNeille (Netflix) Gallery Junior.jpg|The old version of Junior. Junior Angles.jpg|Various views for Junior as rendered in Maya. Junior (1993).jpg|Junior in "Tales From Crisper on Where's God When I'm Scared?" BoywiththePot.jpg|Junior as the Boy with the Pot in "The Story of Flibber-O-Loo" on "Are You My Neighbor?" JuniorGourds.jpg|Junior in "The Gourds Must be Crazy!" on "Are You My Negihbor?" Meshach(Shack).jpg|Junior as Meshach (Shack) in "Rack, Shack & Benny" Shack (tie).jpg|Junior as Meshach (Shack) (with tie) in "Rack, Shack & Benny" Dave.jpg|Junior as David in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" Winter Asparagus.jpg|Junior in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" Asparagus Jr.jpg|Junior in "Larryboy and the Fib From Outer Space" Junior (1996).jpg|Junior in "Josh & The Big Wall" Little Boy.jpg|Junior as Little Boy in "Madame Blueberry" Penguin Owner.jpg|Junior in "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" on "The End of Silliness?" Junior with Orange Hat & Shirt.jpg|Junior in "Larry Boy and the Rumor Weed" 71820_103123723088504_7472000_n.jpg|Junior as Thomas in "King George and the Ducky" ThomasPieWar.jpg|Junior as Thomas in "King George and the Ducky" Lyle.jpg|Junior as Lyle in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" Lyle Tim.jpg|Junior as Lyle from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" (as drawn by Tim Hodge) 37918_103211316413078_2513728_n.jpg|Junior in Boyz in Da Sink (version 1) EdmundEaster.jpg|Junior as Edmund Gilbert in "An Easter Carol" Hadrian.png|Junior as Hadrian in "Sumo of the Opera" Toto.jpg|Junior as Toto Baggypants in "Lord of the Beans" and Lord of the Rings Darby.jpg|Junior as Darby in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" Darby concept.jpg|Concept art for Junior as Darby in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" Vlcsnap-karin.jpg|Junior in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" JuniorNicholas.jpg|Junior in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" Junior Nicholas concept.jpg|Concept art for Junior from "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" Pistachio.jpg|Junior as Pistachio in "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't" Aaron1.jpg|Junior as Aaron in "The Little Drummer Boy" Aaron2.jpg|Junior as Aaron in "The Little Drummer Boy" Aaron3.jpg|Junior as Aaron in "The Little Drummer Boy" AaronBaaBaa.jpg|Junior as Aaron (with Baa-Baa) in "The Little Drummer Boy" Junior.png|Junior and Annie in "God Loves You Very Much" JuniorBoyz2.jpg|Junior in Boyz in Da Sink (Version 2) Junior Penniless.jpg|Junior as Urchin Boy in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Urchin Boy concept.jpg|Concept art for Junior as Urchin Boy in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Junior01.png|Junior in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" Ricochet.jpg|Junior as Ricochet in "The League of Incredible Vegtables" LIV_jetski.jpg|Junior as Ricochet (with Jet Ski) in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" Baby Bear Final.jpg|Junior as Baby Bear in "The Good Egg of Gooseville" on "The Little House that Stood" Baby Bear concept.jpg|Concept art for Junior as Baby Bear in ''The Good Egg of Gooseville"' on "The Little House That Stood" Category:Characters Category:Asparagus Category:Kids Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Madame Blueberry Category:The End Of Silliness Category:Larry-Boy & The Rumor Weed Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Wonderful World Of AutoTainment Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:A Mess Down In Egypt Category:God Made You Special Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Celery Night Fever Category:VeggieTales in the House Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest Category:Goodnight Junior Category:Bubble Rap Category:Belly Button Category:The Yodeling Veterinarian Of The Alps Category:The Hairbrush Song Category:Song Of The Cebu Category:Happy Tooth Day Category:Boyz in the Sink Category:The 8 Polish Foods Of Christmas Category:VeggieTales in the City Category:VeggieTales Live Category:Heroes